All of me
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Es noche de cine. O no. Porque la mano de Ray baja y sube por su pierna con toda la mala idea y, en contra de la creencia popular, él no es de piedra. OS para Cuma, que disfruta torturándome.


**Hola, buenas. Sí, lemon, yo. Recuerdo haber dicho más de una vez _"lo siento, yo no escribo_ _lemon"_ , pero claro, viene **Cuma **, gana un concurso y ¿qué me pide?** *Suspiro* **Así que nada, aquí estamos,** _espero que por última vez_ **, porque podía sentir mi cerebro queriendo apagarse. Normalmente disocio para desconectar de la realidad, no para huir de lo que escribo. Nada, que ha sido muy raro todo y si en algún momento tenéis la sensación de que está escrito sin pensar... ¡efectivamente!**

 **Sin más dilación... bienvenidos a mi pesadilla.**

* * *

La mano de Ray baja hasta su rodilla y sube por la cara interna de su muslo a mala leche. Nunca lo han hecho. No han llegado más allá de los besos acalorados que les dejan sin aliento y los labios húmedos e hinchados, las manos acariciando y colándose furtivamente bajo la ropa. Pero hay ganas. Y Kai no tiene claro dónde está su límite en este asunto porque nunca lo han testado, pero sabe, _nota_ que le falta muy poco para mandar todo a la mierda, porque Ray le está tocando todo y nada delante de sus amigos, sentados a un palmo de ellos en el sofá viendo una peli cutre, como medio esperando que uno se gire para preguntarle si quiere palomitas o cómo de falsa le ha parecido la última explosión en una escala de _Sharknado_ a _Los Power Rangers_ y los pillen.

No sabe qué pesa más, lo épicas que serían sus caras o mantener su fachada impertérrita, que se tambalea peligrosamente. Le pica un poco el orgullo por dejarse hacer de ese modo, pero la excitación que le produce el ademán posesivo de esas caricias, la territorialidad que destilan, le quema la piel.

Sabe desde siempre que Ray no es un santo, a pesar de lo que sus ojos enormes y brillantes bordeados de pestañas largas y espesas puedan hacer pensar. Que tiene un punto ácido y malicioso y no se deja someter. Pero no imaginaba que le fuese lo de calentarlo en público. Porque Ray es consciente, no le cabe duda, de cómo se le tensan los músculos y se le entrecorta la respiración.

Se devana los sesos buscando una excusa para salir de ahí antes de que la anticipación arrample con lo que queda de su autocontrol. Y entonces se da cuenta. ¿Cuándo ha necesitado una excusa para esfumarse? Sobre todo cuando están en _su_ casa.

Se levanta sin hacer demasiado ruido, pero sin tratar de pasar desapercibido.

—¿Ya te vas?—pregunta Max distraídamente, sin dejar de engullir palomitas. Le responde un _hmm_ y un gesto con la mano que pueden traducirse libremente como _buenas noches_.

Apenas ha dado unos pasos fuera de la estancia que sus amigos reclamaron tiempo atrás para sus sesiones de cine cuando oye a Ray bostezar y crujir la espalda antes de excusarse y seguirlo.

Contiene una sonrisa.

Nada más salir del rango de visión de los chicos Ray lo toma de la mano y lo empuja contra la pared. Se pega a él y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, la nuez, mientras a él le vibra un gruñido profundo y complacido en la garganta, dejando expuestos los puntos débiles, donde sus colmillos pondrían hundirse y matar pero no lo hacen. Desliza una mano bajo la floja camiseta de algodón que el chino usa para dormir y acaricia la piel suave de su cintura, repasa uno a uno los esculpidos abdominales y se detiene al llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, ganándose un reclamo en forma de refunfuño. Ray se acerca aún más a él, y puede sentirlo rígido y caliente a través de la ropa.

—¿No querías jugar?—lo reprende, colando una pierna entre las suyas. Ray da un respingo, pero no se separa de él. No es que quiera que lo haga.

En algún punto en medio de un beso Ray suelta un "los chicos" y "vamos a tu cuarto", y cuando quiere darse cuenta sus pies lo han llevado mecánicamente hasta la puerta de su habitación. Tal vez en otro momento, cuando todos sus sentidos dejen de estar intoxicados por la presencia del oriental, se cuestione cómo han logrado no partirse la crisma subiendo las escaleras sin soltarse. Tal vez. Ray quitándose la camisa y subiéndose a su cama es algo mucho más digno de su atención.

—No te tenía por alguien tan morboso —finge regañarlo con una sonrisa torcida, a la que Ray corresponde.

—¿Vas a castigarme?—se sienta alzando los hombros y ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que se le marquen las clavículas y los tendones. Los recorre primero con los ojos y luego con la boca. Debe de hacerle cosquillas porque se ríe, y es su sonido favorito en el mundo.

El corazón le va a mil. No importa cuántas veces lo haya visto desnudo en vistazos robados en las duchas del gimnasio o en las aguas termales. Con sólo una toalla todas las veces que han compartido habitación. Porque ahora lo tiene entre sus sábanas, enredándose en su cuerpo, sacándole cada prenda con una avidez que opaca las inseguridades casi por completo y nada puede compararse con eso.

Ray se arquea para que pueda quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos de una vez. Se lo ha imaginado en muchas ocasiones, para qué engañarse. Ha enterrado su nombre en la almohada mil veces, desde antes de tener derecho a hacerlo, desde antes incluso de admitir ante sí mismo qué era lo que le bullía por dentro cuando lo veía. Sin embargo tenerlo ahí, delante, sólido y real, lo paraliza. No lo han hablado, ni cree que puedan. Él al menos no. Opta por fiarse de su instinto. Lo besa, suave y lento, y lo mira a los ojos antes de llevar la mano a su miembro. Ray se queja, en parte por la necesidad y en parte por las asperezas de su piel, gajes de ser un blader, así que se apresura a atenderlo con su lengua. Recorre la longitud dejando un reguero de saliva hasta llegar al glande, ya húmedo. Lo chupa tentativamente. Se yergue al oír el gemido que escapa de los labios de Ray, ronco y deshumanizado. Una mano se enreda en el cabello de su nuca y "sigue" y él lo hace, porque tal vez nunca haya sido muy proclive a obedecer, pero cada palabra de Ray es un mandamiento que se le tatúa en cada célula.

Piensa en qué querría él, cómo lo ha imaginado en sus fantasías, y deja que Ray le enseñe cómo le gusta a partir de ahí. Al principio obtiene algunas quejas. Aprende a tener cuidado con los dientes. Cada gemido le retumba en la sangre y hace que le duela entre las piernas y que se le instale una calidez en el pecho, porque sólo él puede tenerlo así. Lo nota tensarse justo antes de que el líquido salado explote en su boca, demasiado. Traga con dificultad mientras se limpia con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo siento —jadea Ray—, debería haberte…

—No, está bien —lo dice en serio, porque _le ha gustado_ y lo único que tiene en la cabeza es lograr que gima su nombre y ningún otro mientras se deshace en sus manos. Lo besa justo sobre el ombligo y sube por su abdomen y su pecho acariciándolo con los labios, con la misma veneración con la que los fieles oran a los santos.

—Kai —ronronea, medio distraído dibujando patrones aleatorios en su piel, bajando por su torso con una lentitud desquiciante—, ¿tienes…?

—¿Hmmm?—alza la mirada y ve su cara roja como la grana. Se le escapa una risa grave, porque ¿vergüenza a esas alturas, en serio?, tiene gracia. Ray le da un toque en la nariz, reprobatorio.

—Lubricante. Condones —escupe cada palabra como si quemase.—¿Tienes?

Parpadea.

—No.

—Hmm, vaya, confiaba en tu obsesión compulsiva por la planificación —comenta como si en realidad no tuviese importancia. Puede que en realidad no le importe, porque no hace ademán de levantarse ni le pide que lo dejen para otro momento. De hecho, se acomoda mejor bajo él, separando algo más las piernas. _Oh._ —¿Podrías intentar ser… delicado?

Kai suelta un _pff_ que Ray acompaña con una risita ante el término aparentemente tan ajeno a ambos. Relaja un poco la tensión. Pueden haber fantaseado una y otra vez con cómo sería, pero de la teoría a la práctica hay que saltar un abismo y el vértigo es apabullante. Al menos hasta que vuelven a besarse y recuerda que es Ray. La confianza que tiene en él le aclara la mente. Se obliga a dejar sus necesidades a un lado y cuela una mano entre sus piernas. Se toma su tiempo en dilatarlo, distrayéndolo mientras con más besos y alguna pequeña mordida que Ray corresponde a veces con demasiado entusiasmo, aunque cada gemido hace que una descarga eléctrica le recorra la espina dorsal. Ray echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo cuando toca en un punto determinado.

—¿Te gusta?—no es consciente de que lo ha preguntado en voz alta hasta que el pelinegro asiente.

—Creo q- —suelta una bocanada de aire.—Por favor. Ya —pide, todo suspiros y estremecimientos. Kai retira los dedos con deliberada lentitud y sube una de las esbeltas piernas de Ray a su hombro para que sea más fácil.

Es más intenso que nada que haya sentido antes. Tiene que obligarse a ir despacio con cada gramo de disciplina que posee, porque si él nota presión para Ray debe de ser increíblemente molesto. Quizás hasta doloroso. No está seguro porque al parecer al muy memo yo-puedo-con-todo le ha dado por tragarse las quejas y esconderlas tras una expresión pretendidamente neutra. Se muerde la lengua, consciente de que sería demasiado irónico que él precisamente se lo recriminase. Poco a poco nota cómo sus músculos se van relajando y puede empezar a moverse.

La mitad del tiempo se pregunta por qué están juntos, si son tan distintos y él es un inepto emocional que sobre el papel no debería funcionar con nadie a ninguna escala. Y, sin embargo, encajan como hechos a medida. No hay otra persona en el mundo por la que se dejaría llevar, abandonando toda compostura y razón para entregarse por entero a sus deseos.

—Kai… —gimotea Ray cuando lleva una de sus manos a su miembro, acariciando con suavidad la piel fina y sensible. Aumenta el ritmo cuando lo nota tensarse y deja que se venga entre ambos. Gruñe, en parte porque le entierra las uñas en la espalda, en parte por el esfuerzo de dominarse para no acabar dentro de él. La separación duele de un modo casi físico, pero sólo dura un instante hasta que Ray lo toma entre sus manos. Se corre entre sus dedos y con su aliento en la boca.—¿Estás bien?

Tarda varios segundos en recuperar la respiración y el habla.

—¿Eso no debería preguntarlo yo?—dice, pero su voz sólo refleja un cansancio satisfecho.—Estoy bien —lo besa en la frente—, ¿y tú?

—Mhmm —asiente.—Algo cansado —se deja caer hacia atrás en el colchón. Lo acoge entre sus brazos con un ronroneo.

—La próxima vez podemos… cambiar. Si quieres.

—No voy a decir que no —sonríe, complacido.

-.-.-

—'Nos días —Takao entra en la cocina bostezando sonoramente seguido por Max, que no parece mucho más despierto. Probablemente habían vuelto a quedarse dormidos en el sofá a las tantas.

—¿Hasta qué hora os quedasteis despiertos?—les pregunta Kai.

—No lo sé… ¿Las cinco?—el bicolor sacude la cabeza, reprobatorio.—No pongas esa cara; que no sepáis divertiros no significa que nosotros no podamos.

Ray se limita a esconder la sonrisa tras su taza de café.

—Si tú lo dices…


End file.
